wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Balladyna/Akt I
Scena I Las blisko jeziora Gopła – chata Pustelnika ustrojona kwiatami i bluszczem. – Kirkor wchodzi w karaceńskiej zbroi, bogato ubrany, z orlimi skrzydłami... KIRKOR sam :Rady zasięgnąć warto u człowieka, :Który się kryje w tej zaciszy leśnej; :Pobożny starzec – ma jednak w rozumie :Nieco szaleństwa: ilekroć mu prawisz :O zamkach, królach, o królewskich dworach, :To jak szalony od rozumu błądzi, :Miota przekleństwa, pieni się, narzeka; :Musiał od królów doznać wiele złego, :I z owąd został przyjacielem gminu. :Stuka do celi. :Puk! puk! puk! GŁOS Z CELI :Kto tam? KIRKOR :Kirkor. PUSTELNIK wychodząc z celi :Witaj, synu... :Czego chcesz? KIRKOR :Rady. PUSTELNIK :Zostań pustelnikiem. KIRKOR :Gdybym podstarzał dziesiątym krzyżykiem, :Może bym w smutne schronił się dąbrowy; :Ale ja młody, pan czterowieżowy, :Przemyślałem dzisiaj, jak by się ożenić... :Poradź mi, starcze! PUSTELNIK :Lat dwadzieścia z górą :Jak żyję w puszczy... KIRKOR :Cóż stąd? PUSTELNIK :Więc ocenić :Ludzi nie mogę – ani wskazać, którą :Weźmiesz dziewicę. KIRKOR :Te, co rozkwitały :Z dzieciństwa pączków, gdyś ty żył na świecie, :Są dziś pannami... czerwony li biały :Pączek na róży, taka będzie róża... :Przypomnij niegdyś najpiękniejsze dziecię, :Białą, jak w ręku anielskiego stróża :Kwiat lilijowy – niech jej słowik śpiewny :Zazdrości głosu, a synogarlica :Wiernością zrówna... gdzie taka dziewica, :Wskaż mi, o starcze! Mówią, że królewny :Słyną wdziękami? PUSTELNIK :Nieba! Ród to węża. :Żona zbrodniami podobna do męża, :Córki do ojca, a do matek syny. :Jak w jednym gnieździe skłębione gadziny. :O! Bogdaj piorun!... KIRKOR :Nie przeklinaj. PUSTELNIK :Młody, :Przeklinaj ze mną – oni klątwy warci. :Bogdaj doznali, co pomor i głody! :Bogdaj piorunem na poły pożarci, :Padając w ziemi paszczą rozdziawioną, :Proch mieli płaszczem, a węża koroną. :Bogdaj! – Klnąc zbójcę potargałem siły, :Wściekłem się jako brytan uwiązany. :Bo też ja kiedyś byłem pan nad pany, :Stutysięcznemu narodowi miły, :Żyłem w purpurze, dziś noszę łachmany; :Muszę przeklinać. Miałem dziatek troje, :Nocą do komnat weszli brata zboje, :Różyczki moje trzy z łodygi ścięto! :Dziecinki moje w kołyskach zarżnięto! :Aniołki moje!... wszystkie moje dzieci! KIRKOR :Któż jesteś, starcze? PUSTELNIK :Ja... Król Popiel trzeci... KIRKOR schyla kolano :Królu mój! PUSTELNIK :Któż mię z żebraki rozezna?... KIRKOR :Uzbrajam chamy i lecę do Gnezna :Mścić się za ciebie... PUSTELNIK :Młodzieńcze, rozwagi! KIRKOR :Bezprawie gorzej od Mojżesza plagi :Kala tę ziemię i prędzej się szerzy; :Popiel, skalany dzieci krwią niewinną, :Niegodny rządzić tłumowi rycerzy. :Niech więc się stanie, co się stać powinno, :Pod okiem Boga, na tej biednej ziemi. PUSTELNIK :Czy ty skrzydłami anioła złotemi :Z nieba zleciałeś? KIRKOR :Na barkach orlicy :Para tych białych skrzydeł wyrastała; :Gdy na rycerskiej są naramiennicy, :Będzież-li rycerz mniej niż owa biała :Ptaszyna ludziom użyteczny? – ma-li :Gadom przepuszczać rycerz uskrzydlony :Orła piórami? PUSTELNIK :O mężu ze stali! :Ty jesteś z owych, którzy walą trony. KIRKOR :Ty wiesz, jak nasza ziemia wszeteczeństwem :Króla skalana. Wiesz, jak Popiel krwawy :Pastwi się coraz nowym okrucieństwem... :Zaczerwienione krwią widziałem stawy: :Król żywi karpie ciałem niewolników. :Nieraz wybiera dziesiątego z szyków :I tnąc w kawały ulubionym rybom :Na żer wyrzuca; resztę ciał wymiata :Na dworskie pola i czerwonym skibom :Ziarno powierza. Sąsiad ziemię kata :Na pośmiewisko zwie Rusią Czerwoną. :Dotąd żyjącym pod Lecha koroną :Bóg dawał żniwo szczęścia niezasiane, :Lud żył szczęśliwy; dzisiaj niesłychane :Pomory, głody sypie Boża ręka. :Ziemia upałem wysuszona pęka; :Wiosenne runa złocą się, nim ziarno :Czoła pochyli, a wieśniacy garną :Sierpami próżne tylko włosy żyta. :Ta sama Polska, niegdyś tak obfita, :Staje się co rok szarańczy spichlerzem; :Niegdyś tak bitna, dziś bladym rycerzem :Z głodami walczy i z widmem zarazy. PUSTELNIK :Ach, jam przeklęty! przeklęty! trzy razy :Przeklęty! winien jestem nieszczęść ludu. KIRKOR :Jako, tyś winien?... PUSTELNIK :Z rozlicznego cudu :Korona Lecha sławą niegdyś była, :W niej szczęścia ludu, w niej krainy siła :Cudem zamknięta... oto ja, wygnany, :Lud pozbawiłem korony. KIRKOR :Starcze?... PUSTELNIK :Korona brata mego jak liczmany :Fałszywa... moja pod spróchniałe karcze :Lasu wkopana... miałem ją do grobu :Ponieść za sobą. KIRKOR :Skądże tej koronie :Cudowna władza? PUSTELNIK :Ku ojczystej stronie :Wracali niegdyś od Betlejem żłobu :Święci królowie – dwóch Magów i Scyta. :Ów król północny zaszedł w nasze żyta, :Zabłądził w zbożu jak w lesie – bo zboże :Rosło wysokie jak las w kraju Lecha; :Więc zbłądziwszy rzekł: "Wyprowadź, Boże!" :Aż oto przed nim odkrywa się strzecha :Królewskiej chaty – bo Lech mięszkał w chacie. – :Wszedł do niej Scyta i rzekł: "Królu! bracie! :Idę z Betlejem, a gwiazda błękitna :Twoich bławatków ciągle szła przede mną, :Aż tu zawiodła". – Lech rzekł: "Zostań ze mną! :Kraina moja szczęśliwa i bitna, :Jeśli chcesz, to się tą ziemicą z tobą :Dzielę na poły". – Scyta rzekł: "Zostanę, :Lecz kraju nie chcę, bo ziemie złamane :Rozgraniczają się krwią i żałobą :Dzieci i matek". Więc razem zostali; :Ale to długa powieść... KIRKOR :Mów! mów dalej! PUSTELNIK :Więc jako dawniej czynili mocarze, :Z Lechem się Scyta mieniał na obrączki; :A pokochawszy mocniej sercem, w darze :Dał mu koronę... stąd nasza korona. :Zbawiciel niegdyś wyciągając rączki :Szedł do niej z matki zadumanej łona; :I ku rubinom podawał się cały :Jako różyczka z liści wychylona, :I wołał: caca! i na brylant biały :Różanych ustek perełkami świecił. KIRKOR :O biedny kwiatku! na cóż ty się kwiecił, :By cię na krzyżu ćwiekami przybito? :Czemuż nie było mnie tam na Golgocie, :Na czarnym koniu, z uzbrojoną świtą! :Zbawiłbym Zbawcę – lub wyrąbał krocie :Zbójców na zemstę umarłemu. PUSTELNIK :Synu! :Bóg weźmie twoją pochopność do czynu :Za czyn spełniony. Wróćmy w nasze czasy. :Gdy mię brat wygnał, uniosłem w te lasy :Świętą koronę... KIRKOR :Wróci ona! wróci! :Przysięgam tobie...Lecz... PUSTELNIK :Co chcesz powiadać? KIRKOR :Nim Kirkor w przepaść okropną się rzuci :Szukając zemsty – chcę – chciałbym cię badać, :Na jakim pieńku zaszczepić rodowe :Drzewo Kirkorów, aby kiedyś nowe :Plemię rycerzy tronu twego strzegło? :Kogo wprowadzić w podwoje zamkowe :Z żony imieniem? PUSTELNIK :Tylu ludzi biegło :Z pierścionkiem ślubnym za marą wielkości, :A prawie wszyscy wzięli kość niezgody :Zamiast straconej z żebra swego kości. :Postąp inaczej – ty szlachetny, młody; :Niechaj ci pierwsza jaskółka pokaże, :Pod jaką belką gniazdo ulepiła; :Gdzie okienkami błysną dziewic twarze, :A dach słomiany, tam jest twoja miła. :Ani się wahaj, weź pannę ubogą, :Żeń się z prostotą, i niechaj ci błogo :I lepiej będzie, niżbyś miał z królewną... KIRKOR :Tak radzisz, starcze? PUSTELNIK :Idź, synu, na pewno :Do biednej chaty – niechaj żona karna, :Miła, niewinna... KIRKOR :Jaskółeczko czarna! :Ptaszyno moja, gdzie mię zaprowadzisz? PUSTELNIK :Słuchaj mię, synu... KIRKOR :Starcze, dobrze radzisz... :Prowadź, jaskółko! Odchodzi Kirkor. PUSTELNIK sam :O! ci młodzi ludzie, :Odchodzą od nas i wołają głośno: :Idziemy szukać szczęścia. Więc my, starce, :Cośmy przebiegli po tej biednej ziemi, :A nigdy szczęścia w życiu nie spotkali – :Możeśmy tylko szukć nie umieli... :Idź! idź! idź, starcze, do pustelnej celi... Chce wchodzić do celi – i zatrzymuje się na progu. Wchodzi Filon, pasterz. Zamyślony – fantastycznie we wstążki i kwiaty ubrany. FILON z egzaltacją :O! złote słońce! drzewa ukochane! :O! ty strumieniu, który po kamykach :Z płaczącym szumem toczysz fale śklane! :Rozmiłowane w jęczących słowikach :Róże wiosenne! z wami Filon skona! :Bo Filon marzył los Endymijona, :Marzył, że kiedyś po blasku miesiąca :Biała bogini, różami wieńczona, :Z niebios błękitnych przypłynie, i drżąca :Czoło pochyli, a koralowemi :Ustami usta moje rozpłomieni. :Ach! tak marzyłem! Ale na tej ziemi :Nie ma Dyjanny. Samotny uwiędnę :Jako fijołek – albo kwiat jesieni. PUSTELNIK :Co znaczą owe narzekania zrzędne? :Młody szaleńcze, gdzie zimny rozsądek? :Wywracasz świata boskiego porządek, :A że ty chciwy Akteona wanien, :Czekasz na ziemi anielskiego bóstwa: :Dlatego tyle zestarzałych panien :Dotąd się mężów swych nie doczekały; :Szukaj kochanki na ziemi. FILON :Świat cały :Na próżno zbiegłem przeglądając mnóstwa :Dziewic śmiertelnych. Nieraz wzrok łakomy :Śledził spod złotej kapelusza słomy :Żniwiarek twarze, podobne czerwienią :Makom zbożowym. Nieraz poglądałem :Na białe płótna, łąk jasną zielenią :Słońcu podane; rojąc serca szałem, :Że z bieli płócien jako z morskiej piany :Alabastrowa miłości bogini :Wyjdzie na słońce. Ach! tak oobłąkany, :Żyłem na świecie jako na pustyni; :Nienasycony, dumający, rzewny. :Byłem na dworach, widziałem królewny :Podobne gwiaździe Wenus, co wynika :Wieczorem z nieba różowego zorzą, :Zaczerwieniona, ale bez promyka. :Serca nie mają, a sercem się drożą :Więcej niż koron brylantami. PUSTELNIK :Głupcze! :Niedoścignionych gwiazd szalony kupcze! :Ty, co na dworach szukałeś kochanki: :Precz! precz ode mnie, kwiecie beznasienny, :Studniom niezdatny jak stłuczone dzbanki, :Światowi jako słońca blask jesienny :Bezużyteczny. Skoro na tron wrócę, :Zamknę cię w szpitalu szalonych lub rzucę :Na bakalarską ławę między dzieci. FILON :Mój dobry ojcze! niechaj ci Bóg świeci! :Musisz być chory, gadasz nieprzytomnie. PUSTELNIK :Wszyscy szaleńcy zlatują się do mnie, :A wszyscy marzą o królewskich dworach; :Myślą o królach, a kryją się w borach, :I jęczą, jęczą jak oślepłe sowy. FILON :Wsadź, starcze, głowę w strumień kryształowy, :Może ochłonie. PUSTELNIK :Woda nie obmyje :Na moim czole czerwonego pasu. :Widzisz! czy widzisz, jak korona ryje? :Dwudziestoletnie życie w głębi lasu :Nie zagoiło rany. Pas na czole, :A drugi taki pas me serce płata; :Ten od korony, pokazując na serce :ten od mieczów kata. :O! moje dzieci! o! sieroctwa bole! :O! moja przeszłość! FILON :Nudzi mię ten stary, :W głowie ma jakieś bezcielesne mary, :Pewnie oszalał samotnością, postem. PUSTELNIK :Cierpienie myśli jest kolącym ostem, :Lecz rzeczywistość... o! ta jak żelazo :Rani, zabija... FILON :O tym inną razą :Mówić będzemy, a przekonam ciebie, :Że smutek serca... PUSTELNIK :Niechaj cię pogrzebie, :Mdława istoto. Nic niech nic zabije; :A twój grobowiec zamknie nic. FILON :O luba! :Nie znaleziony twój obraz pokazując na serce :tu żyje! :Nieznalezienie gorsze niźli zguba; :Jam cię nie znalazł, a widzę przed sobą! :Idę do lasu, gdzie będę sam...z tobą... :Błogosławiony wyobraźni cudzie, :Ty mnie ocalasz! Odchodzi w las. PUSTELNIK :Jak szaleją ludzie! Wchodzi do celi. Scena II Inna część lasu – widać jezioro Gopło. Skierka i Chochlik wchodzą. SKIERKA :Gdzie jest Goplana, nasza królowa? CHOCHLIK :Śpi jeszcze w Gople. SKIERKA :I woń sosnowa, :I woń wiosenna nie obudziła :Królowej naszej! woń taka miła! :Czyliż nie słyszy, jak skrzydełkami :Czarne jaskółki biją w jezioro :Tak, że się całe zwierciadło plami :W tysiące krążków? CHOCHLIK :Zanadto skoro :Zbudzi się jędza i będzie :Do pracy nas zaprzęgać. To w puste żołędzie :Wkładać jaja motylic – to pomagać mrówkom :Budującym stolicę i drogi umiatać :Do mrównika wiodące...to majowym krówkom :Rozwiązywać pancerze, aby mogły latać; :To zwiedzać pszczele ule i z otwartej księgi :Czytać prawa ulowe lub rotę przysięgi :Na wierność matce pszczelnej od zrodzonej pszczółki; :To na trzcinę jeziora zwoływać jaskółki :I uczyć budownictwa pierworoczne matki. :Już zamykać stawiane na ptaszęta klatki, :Nim jaki biedny ptaszek uwięźnie w zapadni, :Na przekor ptasznikowi; już to pani sroce :Ciągle trąbić do ucha naukę: nie kradnij; :Albo wróblowi wmawiać, że pięknie świergoce, :Aby ciągle świergotał nad wieśniaczą chatą... :Pracuj jak koń pogański, pracuj całe lato, :A zimą śpij u chłopa za brudnym przypieckiem, :Między garnkami, babą szczerbatą i dzieckiem. SKIERKA :Bo też ty jesteś leniwy, Chochliku! Patrzy na jezioro. :Ach, patrz! na słońca promyku :Wytryska z wody Goplana; :Jak powiewny liść ajeru, :Lekko wiatrem kołysana; :Jak łabędż, kiedy rozwinie :Uśnieżony żagiel steru, :Kołysze się – waha – płynie. :I patrz! patrz! lekka i gibka, :Skoczyła z wody jak rybka, :Na nezabudek warkoczu :Wiesza się za białe rączki, :A stopą po fal przezroczu :Brylantowe iskry skrzesza. :Ach, czarowna! któż odgadnie, :Czy się trzyma z fal obrączki? :Czy się na powietrzu kładnie? :Czy dłonią na kwiatach się wiesza? CHOCHLIK :Ona ma wianek na głowie... :Czy to kwiaty? czy sitowie? SKIERKA :O nie... to na włosach wróżki :Uśpione leżą jaskółki. :Tak powiązane za nóżki :Kiedyś, w jesienny poranek, :Upadły na dno rzeczułki: :Rzeczułka rzuciła wianek, :Wianek czarny jak hebany :Na złote włosy Goplany. CHOCHLIK :Radzę ci, uciekajmy, mój Skierko kochany, :Wiedźma gotowa zaraz nową pracę zadać. :Albo obracać młyny, skąd woda uciekła :Biednemu młynarzowi, lub każe spowiadać :Leniwego szerszenia, nim pójdzie do piekła :Za kradzież słodkich miodów... lub malować pawie. SKIERKA :Więc uciekaj... ja się bawię... :Promienie słońca przenikły :Jaskółeczek mokre piórka... :Ożyły – pierżchły – i znikły :Jak spłoszonych wróbli chmurka. :Królowa nasza bez ducha, :Zadziwiona stoi, słucha; :Nie śmie wiązać i zaplatać :Kos rozwianych, nie wie, czemu :Wianeczkowi uwiędłemu :Przyszło ożyć? skąd mu latać? :Goplano! Goplano! Goplano! Wchodzi Goplana. GOPLANA :Narwij mi róż, Chochliku! poleciał mój wianek. CHOCHLIK :Już się zaczyna praca. Chochlik odchodzi mrucząc. GOPLANA :Czy to jeszcze rano? SKIERKA :Pierwsza wiosny godzina. GOPLANA :Ach! gdzież mój kochanek? SKIERKA :Co mi rozkażesz, królowo? :Zadaj piękną jaką pracę. :Winąć tęczę kolorową, :Albo budować pałace, :Powojami wiązać dachy, :I opierać kwiatów gmachy :Na kolumnach malw i dzwonków :Lazurowych. GOPLANA zamyślona :Nie! SKIERKA :Chcesz tronów :Z wypłakanych nieba chmurek? :Czy ci przynieść pereł sznurek? :Z owych pereł, które dają :Lep na ptaszki; ale mają :Takie blaski, takie wody, :Jak kałakuckie jagody. :Chcesz? lecę na trzęsawicę, :Dojrzę – dogonię – pochwycę – :Błędnego moczar ognika; :I zaraz w lilijkę białą :Oprawię jak do świecznika, :I nakryję białym dzwonkiem, :By ci świecił...Czy to mało? :Rozkaż, pani! Co pod słonkiem, :Co na ziemi, wszystko zniosę: :Drzewa, kwiaty, światło, rosę. :Co nad ziemią, w ziemi łonie: :Dźwięki, echa, barwy, wonie, :Wszystko, o czym kiedy śniły :Myśli twoje w jezior burzy :Kołysane. GOPLANA :Skierko miły, :Ja się kocham. SKIERKA :W czym? czy w róży :Bezcierniowej? czy w kalinie? :W czterolistnej koniczynie? :Może w kwiatku: "niech Bóg świeci", :Który posadzi macocha :Na grobie mężowskich dzieci? :Może w Magdaleny nitce, :Co bez wiatru leci płocha? :Może w białej margieritce, :Co piątym listkiem: "nie kocha" :Zabiła młodą pasterkę? :W czym się kochasz? poszlij Skierkę, :A przyniesie ci kochanka, :I wplecie do twego wianka, :I będziesz go wiecznie miała, :Pieściła i całowała :Do przyszłej wiosny poranka, :Do drugiego kwiatów wieku. GOPLANA :Ach! ja się kocham, kocham się w człowieku! SKIERKA :To ludzkie czary. GOPLANA :Tej zimy, gdym usnęła :Na skrysztalonym łożu. Światło mię jakieś :Z głuchego snu gwałtownie ocuciło. :Otwieram oczy – patrzę... płomień czerwony :Jako pożaru łuna bije przez lody :I słychać głuchy huk. Rybacy to rąbali :Przełomkę biednym rybkom zdradliwą... Nagle :Okropny krzyk – w przełomkę człowiek pada :Na moje upadł łoże; a czy to światło :Podobne barwie róż, które świeciło :W moim pałacu szklistym? Czy też prawdziwe :Róże na jego licach śmiercią mdlejące; :Ale się piękny wydał – ach! piękny tak, że chciałam :Zatrzymać go na wieki w zimnych pałacach, :I nie rozwiązać z wieńca ramion, i przykuć :Łańcuchem pocałunków. Wtem zaczął konać... :Musiałam wtenczas, ach! musiałam go wypuścić! :Gdybym przynajmniej mogła była go wynieść :Z wody na rękach moich, usta z ustami :Spoić i życie wlać w ostygłe jego piersi; :Ale ty wiesz, co to za męka dla nas, :Kiedy podobne kwiatom, musiemy składać :Rumieniec nasz i piękne barwy wiosny. :I do kamieni białych podobne leżeć :W głębiach jeziora. Taką ja wtenczas byłam. :Musiałam leżeć na dnie, ani się płocho :Na światło dnia wyrywać. Na pół martwego :Wyniosłam drżącą ręką i przez otwory :W lodzie wybite rzucam: sama boleśnie :Wracam na puste łoże, na zimne łoże; :A serce moje rozdarł okrzyk rybaków, :Którzy witali wtenczas, gdy ja żegnałam. :Jakżem czekała wiosny, przyszła nareszcie! :Z miłością w moim sercu budzę się... kwiaty :To nic przy jego licach – gwiazdy gasną :Przy jego jasnych oczach... Ach! kocham! kocham! SKIERKA :Ktoś idzie tutaj lasem. GOPLANA :To on! to on! mój miły. :Bądź niewidomym, Skierko. Skierka odchodzi. Wchodzi na scenę Grabiec - rumiany – w ubiorze wieśniaka. GRABIEC :Ach, cóż to za panna? :Ma twarz, nogi, żołądek – lecz coś niby szklana. :Co za dziwne stworzenie z mgły i galarety! :Są ludzie, co smak czują do takiej kobiety; :Ja widzę coś rybiego w tej dziwnej osobie. GOPLANA :Jak się nazywasz, piękny młodzieńcze? GRABIEC :Nic sobie... GOPLANA :Miły nic sobie! GRABIEC :Jakżeś głupia, mościa pani – :Nic sobie, to się znaczy, że nic nie przygani :Mojej piękności... to jest, żem piękny. A zwę się :Grabiec. GOPLANA :Cóż cię za anioł obłąkał w tym lesie? GRABIEC :Proszę, co za ciekawość w tym wywiędłym schabku! GOPLANA :Proszę cię, panie Grabiec! GRABIEC :Wolno mówić: Grabku! :Panie Grabku! GOPLANA :Któż jesteś? GRABIEC :Aśćki panny sługa... :A pytasz, kto ja jestem?... to historia długa; :W naszym kościółku stały ogromne organy, :Mój tata grał na dudach; pięknie grywał pijany, :Ale kiedy na trzeźwo, okropnie rzępolił; :Do tego był balwierzem i wieś całą golił, :Golił i grał na dudach, bo golił w sobotę, :Na dudach grał w niedzielę; a miał taką cnotę, :Że nie pił, kiedy golił, a pił, kiedy grywał, :I wszystko szło jak z płatka. Wtem kogut zaśpiewał :I mój ojciec małżeństwem z żoną los zespolił. :Panna młoda wąs miała, ojciec wąs ogolił :I wszystko szło jak z płatka. Lecz tu nowe cuda! :Żona grała na dudach, a tatuś był duda; :Grała więc po tatusiu i dopóty grała, :Aż go na cmentarzyku wiejskim pogrzebała. :Ja zaś, pośmiertne dzieło pana organisty, :Jestem, jak mówią, ojca wizerunek czysty, :Bo lubię stary miodek i kocham gorzonnę, :I uciekam od matki... GOPLANA :Słowa jego wonne :Przynosi wiatr wiosenny do mojego ucha... :O luby! ja cię kocham... GRABIEC :Cóż to za dziewucha? :Obcesowo zaczyna. Wprawdzie to nie dziwy. :Ilekroć przez wieś idę, to serca jak śliwy :Lecą pod moje nogi... wołają dziewczęta: :Panie Grabku! Grabiątko, niech Grabiec pamięta, :Że jutro grabim siano – pomóż, Grabku, grabić. :A to znaczy, że za mnie dałyby się zabić, :I to, że się na sianie dadzą pocałować. GOPLANA :Czy mię kochasz, mój miły? GRABIEC :Ha?... trzeba skosztować... :Na przykład... daj całusa... GOPLANA :Stój!... pocałowanie :To ślub dla czystych dziewic. Na dziewiczym wianie :Za każdym pocałunkiem jeden listek spada. :Nieraz dziewica czysta i smutkami blada :Dlatego, że spadł jeden liść u serca kwiatu, :Nie śmie kochać i daje pożegnanie światu, :I do mogiły idzie nigdy nie kochana. GRABIEC :Coś waćpanna jak mniszka. GOPLANA :Raz pocałowana, :Będę twoją na wieki – i ty mój na wieki... GRABIEC :Ha, pocałunek bliski, a ten "mój" daleki. Całuje. GOPLANA :O mój luby!... GRABIEC :Dalibóg... pfu! pocałowałem :Niby w pachnącą różę... pfu... róża jest ciałem, :Ciało jest niby różą...niesmaczno!... GOPLANA :Mój drogi! :Więc teraz co wieczora na leśne rozłogi :Musisz do mnie przychodzić. Będziemy błądzili, :Kiedy księżyc przyświeca, kiedy słowik kwili, :Nad falą szklistych jezior, pod wielkim modrzewiem :Będziemy razem marzyć przy księżycu... GRABIEC do siebie :Nie wiem, :Co powiedzieć babie... GOPLANA :Ty smutny? Ty niemy? :O! my z tobą będziemy szczęśliwi! GRABIEC :Będziemy, :Lecz nie wieczorem – i nie przy jeziorze... GOPLANA :Czemu? GRABIEC :Bo ja nie lubię wody jak wściekły. GOPLANA :Mojemu :Kochankowi rwać będę poziomki, maliny. GRABIEC :Lecz ja nie lubię malin... a kiedy dziewczyny :Niosą dzbanek na głowie, nieraz zrzucam dzbanek, :Ale to nie dla malin. GOPLANA :Lecz ty mój kochanek, :Ty musisz lubić kwiaty. Więc przyjdź co wieczora... GRABIEC :A to już tego nadto!... co za nudna zmora! :Nie przyjdę w żaden wieczór... GOPLANA :Dlaczego? GRABIEC :Za borem :Pewna dziewczyna czeka na Grabka wieczorem. GOPLANA :Dziewczyna? GRABIEC :Tak... dziewczyna... GOPLANA :Czy piękna dziewczyna? GRABIEC :Ha?... co pannie do tego?... zwie się Balladyna. GOPLANA :Siostra Aliny?... córka wdowy?... ale ona :Złe ma serce. GRABIEC :Waćpanna, widzę, coś szalona... :Nie wierzę w babskie dziwy, sądy i przestróżki. :Wszystkie dziewczęta, które mają małe nóżki, :To mają piękne usta i serca – a właśnie :Ona piękną ma nóżkę... GOPLANA zapalając się :Niech słońce zagaśnie, :Jeśli mi cię kto wydrze, kochanku. :Ty jesteś moim! moim! moim wiecznie! :Choćbyś miał księżyc za ślubny pirścionek, :Choćbyś miał księżyc, to ja go rozłamię, :Zagaszę księżyc, który cię prowadzi :Do pocałunków, do kochanki domu. :Ach, bądź mi wiernym! błagam cię! zaklinam! :Na twoje własne szczęście. Ach! zaklinam! :Bo zginiesz, luby... nie... razem zginiemy, :Ale ty zginiesz także, gdy ja zginę... :Więc nie chcę zginąć, abyś ty nie zginął. :Przynajmniej dzisiaj nie chodź tam wieczorem, :Przynajmniej dzisiaj nie chodź tam... ja każę... GRABIEC :A któż ty jesteś, co każesz? GOPLANA :Królowa! :Królowa fali, Goplana. GRABIEC :Ej!... w nogi! :Jezus Maryja! a tom popadł w biedę, :Szatana żona chce być moją żoną. Grabiec ucieka. GOPLANA sama :Niech słońce gaśnie! Niechaj gwiazdy toną :W bezdrożne niebo! Niechaj róże więdną! :Co mi po słońcu, po gwiazdach, po kwiatach. :Wolę je stracić niż kochanka stracić. :Co mam potęgi, co nadprzyrodzonej :Siły nad światem, to obrócę na to, :Aby to serce podbić i mieć moim... :Skierko! Chochliku! Skierka przybiega. :Czy słyszałeś, Skierko, :Moją rozmowę z kochankiem? aniołem? SKIERKA :Nie karz... ciekawość... szczera moja skrucha, :Biały powoju kwiatek uszczknąłem :I końcem różka włożywszy do ucha, :Słyszałem... przez kwiat... GOPLANA :Gdzie Chochlik? SKIERKA :Leniwy :Ciągnie się z wiankiem. Wchodzi Chochlik z wiankiem. GOPLANA :A wstydź się Chochliku! :Patrz, coś ty narwał chwastu i pokrzywy, :Brzydkich piołunów, koniczyn, trawniku. SKIERKA :Pozwól mi, pani, niech, ja go wysiekę :Za taki wianek... CHOCHLIK :Ej!... ja cię urzekę... GOPLANA :Słuchajcie mię cicho, diabliki... :Oto, Chochło, polecisz za moim kochankiem; :Idź przy nim, przed nim, za nim, jak skoczne ogniki, :I błąkaj po murawach tak, by przed porankiem :Nie trafił do mięszkania, ani do tej chaty, :Gdzie mięszkają dwie piękne dziewczęta – dwa kwiaty, :Córki wdowy... rozumiesz... a o wschodzie słońca :Tu miłego przyprowadź. CHOCHLIK :Będę go bez końca :Błąkał i sadzał w błocie... cha! cha! cha! cha! cha! cha! Odchodzi Chochlik. GOPLANA :A ty, mój Skierko, leć na mały mostek, :Gdzie jest mogiła samobójcy stracha. :Ukryj się w łozy zarostek. :Za godzinę przez ten mostek :Będzie jechał pan bogaty, :Ustrojony w złote szaty, :Jak do ślubu – bez oręży, :I kareta złotem błyska, :I pięć rumaków w zaprzęży; :Cztery karych i klacz biała :Przodem lecąc iskry ciska. :A na mostku wypróchniała :Leży belka drżąca, śliska. :Czy rozumiesz? SKIERKA :Wywrócić? GOPLANA skłaniając głowę :Lecz nie szkodzić żywym, :Ani ludziom, ni koniom. SKIERKA :A potem? GOPLANA :Tego pana w płaszczu złotym :Hymnem wiatru czułym, tkliwym :Zaprowadzić aż do chaty, :Gdzie mieszka uboga wdowa :I dwie młode córki chowa. :Uczyń tak, by pan bogaty :Wziął tam żonę i we dwoje :Odjechał złotą karetą. :Luby Skierko! dziecię moje! SKIERKA :Dziewczyna będzie kobietą, :Nim dwa razy słońce zaśnie, :Nim dwa razy księżyc zgaśnie. Odlatuje. GOPLANA sama :Więc rozesłałam sylfy; niechaj pracują :Na moje szczęście. Teraz nie idzie o to, :Aby wojskami kwiatów zdobywać niwy; :Nie kwiatów strzec mi teraz, nie tęczę winąć, :Ani słowiki uczyć piosenek, ani :Budzić jaskółki wodne... kocham!... ginę!... :A jeśli on mię kochać nie będzie? cała :W mgłę się rozpłynę białą, i spadnę łzami :Na jaki polny kwiat, i z nim uwiędnę. Rozpływa się w powietrzu. Scena III Chata Wdowy. Wdowa i córki jej Balladyna i Alina wchodzą z sierpami. WDOWA :Zakończony dzień pracy. Moja Balladyno, :Twoje rączki od słońca całe się rozpłyną :Jak lodu krysztaliki. Już my jutro rano :Z Alinką na poletku dożniemy ostatka; :A ty, moje dzieciątko, siedź sobie za ścianą... ALINA :Nie! nie, nie, jutro odpoczywa matka, :A my z siostrzycą idziemy na żniwo. :Słoneczko lubi twoję główkę siwą :I leci na nią by natrętna osa :Do białych kwiatów, ani go od włosa :Liściem odpędzić; że też nigdy chmurki :Bóg nie nadwieje, aby cię zakryła. :O! biedna matko! WDOWA :Dobre moje córki, :Z wami to nawet ubożyzna miła; :A kto posieje dla Boga, nie straci. :Zawsze ja myślę, że wam Bóg zapłaci :Bogatym mężem... a kto wie? A może :Już o was słychać na królewskim dworze? :A my tu żniemy, aż tu nagle z boru :Jaki królewic - niech i kuchta dworu, :Albo koniuszy - zajeżdża karetą... :I mówi do mnie: podściwa kobieto, :Daj mi za żonę jedną z córek. - Panie! :Weź Balladynę, piękna jak dziewanna. - :Tobie się także, Alino, dostanie :Rycerz za męża - ale starsza panna :Powinna prędzej zostać panną młodą. :W rzeczułkach woda goni się za wodą. :Mój królewicu, żeń się z Balladyną. BALLADYNA :Gdzie ty mój grzebień podziałaś, Alino? :Co ty tam słuchasz, jak się matce marzy. ALINA :Wiesz, Balladyno, że to jej do twarzy, :Kiedy śni głośno, kiedy się uśmiecha. WDOWA do Balladyny :Dobrze ty mówisz! Chata taka licha, :A mnie się marzy Bóg wie co... Ale :Bogu się także w wiekuistej chwale :Musi coś marzyć... a gdyby też Bogu :Chciało się matce dać złotego zięcia... BALLADYNA :Ach! słychać jakiś tarkot na rozłogu, :Jedzie gościńcem dwór jakiegoś księcia. :Pięć koni... złota kareta... ach, kto to? :Jedzie aleją... jak to pięknie złoto :Między drzewami błyska!... Ach! mój Boże, :Co im się stało?... śród naszego mostu :Powóz prrr... stanął... i ruszyć nie może... WDOWA :Pewnie chcą konie napoić... BALLADYNA :Ot właśnie! :Pan poi konie na drodze po prostu... WDOWA :Ha! jeśli pić chcą... ALINA :Już słoneczko gaśnie, :Trzeba zapalić sosnowe łuczywo... BALLADYNA biegnąc od okna :Ach, lampę zaświeć... ach, lampę... co żywo... :O! gdzie mój grzebień? Słychać pukanie do drzwi. WDOWA :Cóż to? co?... ktoś puka... :Otwórz, Balladyno. BALLADYNA :Niech siostra otworzy... WDOWA :Prędzej otwórzcie... ktoś do chaty stuka. ALINA :Ach, ja się boję... WDOWA :Niech wszelki duch boży :Boga wychwala... ja odemknę chatę. Patrzy przez dziurkę od klucza. :O, jakie stroje złocisto-bogate! Otwiera. :Czy w imię Boga?... Kirkor wchodzi. KIRKOR :Tak, z Boga imieniem. :Proszę wybaczyć, ale nad strumieniem :Mostek pod moim załamał się kołem, :Szukam schronienia... WDOWA :Proszę poza stołem, :Mój królewicu, siadać - proszę siadać. :Chata uboga - raczyłeś powiadać, :Że powóz... O! to nieszczęście! - Dziewczęta! :To moje córki, jasny królewicu - :A to już dawno człowiek nie pamięta :Takich przypadków, chyba przy księżycu :Młynarz, co jechał przeszłej wiosny. BALLADYNA :Matko, :Dosyć - daj panu mówić. Wchodzi Skierka niewidzialny dla aktorów. KIRKOR :Przed tą chatką :Słyszałem dźwięki luteń...czy to córki :Wasze grywają na lutni? WDOWA :Przepraszam - :Nie... królewicu... SKIERKA :Z niewidzialnej chmurki :Sympatycznymi kwiaty poukraszam :Obie dziewice, bo moja królowa :Nie powiedziała, do której nakłonić :Serce Kirkora... Muzyka echowa :Zacznie hymnami powietrznymi dzwonić: :A wieniec kwiatów taką woń rozleje, :Że serce tego człowieka omdleje, :Że jednym sercem dwa serca pokocha. Wkłada wieńce kwiatów na głowy dziewicom - słychać muzykę. WDOWA :Może królewic chce odpocząć trocha?... KIRKOR z zadziwieniem i niespokojnością :Odpocząć, kiedy dźwięki takie cudne :Słyszę... Dziewice, wasze są to pieśni?... :Słyszę śpiewanie... ALINA :Czy się panu nie śni? :Tu w chacie... cicho... KIRKOR :Ach! jakże mi nudne :Wspomnienie zamku pustego!... SKIERKA na stronie :Czar działa... KIRKOR :Z jakich kadzideł ta woń się rozlała?... :To z pewna wasze wieńce, uroszone :Łzami wieczora, dają takie wonie? BALLADYNA :Lecz my nie mamy wieńców. Wchodzi Sługa Kirkora bogato ubrany. SŁUGA :Naprawione :Koło w powozie... KIRKOR :Wyprząc z dyszla konie, :Ja tu zostanę... Sługa odchodzi. WDOWA :Cóż to za zjawienie? :Królewic w chacie! Na jakim on sienie :Spać będzie?... Jemu listki róży cisną... KIRKOR do siebie :Prawdę wróżyłeś, pustelniku stary: :Gdzie okienkami dwie różyczki błysną, :Gdzie dach słomiany... SKIERKA do siebie :Zakończone czary... KIRKOR do Wdowy :Słuchajcie, matko! na świat wyjechałem :Szukać ubogiej i cnotliwej żony; :Dalej nie jadę, bo tu napotkałem :Cudowne bóstwa!...O! gdybym dwa trony - :Ach! powiem raczej, gdybym miał dwa serca! :Lecz zdaje mi się, że dwa serca noszę... :Ale Bóg jedną tylko wziąć pozwala :I do ślubnego prowadzić kobierca; :Więc trzeba wybrać... Czemuż losu fala :Rozbiła serce moje o dwie skały? :Ach! czemuż oczy pierwej nie wybrały :I nie powiodły czucia? Dziś nie umiem :Wybrać... WDOWA :Ja ciebie, panie, nie rozumiem... KIRKOR :Proszę o rękę jednej z córek... może :Słyszałaś kiedy o hrabi Kirkorze, :Co ma ogromny zamek, cztery wieże, :Złocisty powóz, konie i rycerze :Na swych usługach?... Otóż Kirkor... to ja... :Proszę o jedną z córek... WDOWA :Córka moja?... :Ja dwie mam córki - ale Balladyna... KIRKOR :Czy starsza? WDOWA :Tak jest... a młodsza Alina :Także jest jak anioł... KIRKOR do siebie :Jaki wybór trudny! :Starsza jak śniegi - u tej warkocz cudny, :Niby listkami brzoza przyodziana; :Ta z alabastrów - a ta zaś różana - :Ta ma pod rzęsą węgle - ta fijołki - :Ta jako złote na zorzy aniołki, :A ta zaś jako noc biała nad rankiem. :Więc jednej mężem - drugiej być kochankiem; :Więc obie kochać, a jedną zaślubić? :Lecz którą kochać? którą tylko lubić?... :Niech się przynajmniej z ust różanych dowiem, :Która mnie kocha?... do dziewic :Moje smugłe łanie, :Czy mnie kochacie? BALLADYNA :Ach! ja ci nie powiem: :Nie... ale nie śmiem wymówić: tak, panie - :Może ty zgadniesz, choć będę milczała; :Zgadnij, rycerzu. KIRKOR do Aliny :A ty, różo biała? ALINA rzucając się na łono matki :Kocham... KIRKOR :Obiedwie kochają. WDOWA :Zapewne, :Że muszą kochać!... toż by to dopiero, :Gdyby nie kochać rycerza, co szczerą :Mógłby za żonę wziąć sobie królewnę, :Piękny i śmiały. KIRKOR :Któraż z was, dziewice, :Będzie mię więcej kochała po ślubie? :Jak będzie kochać? lubić, co ja lubię? :Jak mi rozchmurzać gniewu nawałnice? BALLADYNA :O panie! jeśli w zamku są czeluście, :Z czeluści ogień bucha, a ty każesz :Wskoczyć - to wskoczę. Jeśli na odpuście :Ksiądz nie rozgrzeszy, to wezmę na siebie :Śmiertelne grzechy, którymi się zmażesz. :Jeżeli dzida będzie mierzyć w ciebie, :Stanę przed tobą i za ciebie zginę... :Czegóż chcesz więcej?... WDOWA :Weź! weź Balladynę. :Szczera jak złoto. KIRKOR do Aliny :A ty, młodsza dziewo, :Co mi przyrzekasz? ALINA :Kochać i być wierną. KIRKOR :Ach, nie wiem, której oddać rękę lewą :Jako szwagierce - a której z pierścionkiem. :O! gdybym ujrzał tę gwiazdę przedsterną, :Co wiodła króle do Dzieciątka żłobu! :Serce mam jedno, a ciągnie do obu. :Którą odrzucić? której być małżonkiem? :Obie kochają, więc niesprawiedliwość :Poniesie jedna, jeśli wezmę drugą. :W obojgu jedna prostota i tkliwość, :W obojgu miłość jednaką zasługą... :Którą tu wybrać?... ALINA :Jeśli mnie wybierzesz, :Szlachetny panie, to musisz obiecać, :Że mię do zamku twojego zabierzesz :Z matką i siostrą... Bo któż będzie matce :Gotować garnek? kto ogień rozniecać? :Ona nie może zostać w biednej chatce, :Kiedy ja będę w pałacach mieszkała. :Patrz, ona siwa jak różyczka biała. :O! widzisz, panie...musisz także ze mną :I matkę zabrać... KIRKOR :O! jakąż tajemną :Rozkoszą serce napełnia...o! miła... WDOWA :Lecz Balladyna to samo mówiła :W sercu i w myśli... Wierzaj mi, rycerzu, :I Balladyna kocha matkę starą. KIRKOR :Jużem bym wybrał i znów mi w puklerzu :Dwa serca biją... BALLADYNA :Byłabym poczwarą :Niegodną twojej ręki, ale piekła, :Żebym się matki kochanej wyrzekła. :Prócz matki, siostry, wszystko ci poświęcę. KIRKOR :Oślepionego chyba losu ręce :Wskażą mi żonę... SKIERKA śpiewa do ucha Wdowy :Matko, w lesie są maliny, :Niechaj idą w las dziewczyny, :Która więcej malin zbierze, :Tę za żonę pan wybierze. WDOWA :Coś matce staruszce :Przyszło do głowy... Mój ty królewicu, :Jeśli pozwolisz twej pokornej służce, :To ci poradzi, piękny krasnolicu. :Oto niech rankiem idą w las dziewczyny, :A każda weźmie dzbanek z czarnej gliny; :I niechaj malin szukają po lesie, :A która pierwsza dzban pełny przyniesie :Świeżych malinek, tę weźmiesz za żonę. KIRKOR :Wyborna rada... O! złota prostoto! :Ty mi dasz szczęście niczym nie skłócone, :Dnie rozkoszami przeplatane z cnotą. :Tak, moja matko... niech o słońca wschodzie :W las idą córki z dzbankami na głowie. :A my w lipcowym usiądziemy chłodzie; :Która powróci pierwsza, ta się zowie :Hrabini Kirkor... Sądź sam, wielki Boże! WDOWA :Królewic znajdziesz w tej chateczce łoże, :Pachnące siano zakryte bielizną. :Wierzaj mi, panie, żabki się nie wślizną :Do twego sianka... proszę do alkowy. KIRKOR klaszcze, wchodzi Sługa :Przynieś z powozu puchar kryształowy, :Wino i zimne żubrowe pieczywo... Sługa odchodzi. :Bądźcie mi zdrowe, piękne narzeczone... Odchodzi do alkowy poprzedzany przez Wdowę. ALINA :Siostrzyco moja... o! jakież to dziwo, :O! jakie szczęście! BALLADYNA :Jeszcze nie złowione, :To szczęście, siostro, może nie dla ciebie... ALINA :O! moja siostro... wszakże to na niebie :Jeśli nie słońce, to gwiazdy nad głową; :Jeśli nie będę panią Kirkorową, :To będę pani Kirkorowej siostrą. :A tobie jutro trzeba wziąć się ostro :Do tych malinek, bo wiesz, że ja zawsze :Uprzedzam ciebie i mam pełny dzbanek. :Nie wiem, czy na mnie jagody łaskawsze :Same się tłoczą... czy tam.. twój kochanek... BALLADYNA :Milcz!... ALINA :Ha, siostrzyczko? A ja wiem dlaczego :Malin nie zbierasz... BALLADYNA :Co tobie do tego? ALINA :Nic... tylko mówię, że ja bym nie chciała :Rzucić kochanka ani dla rycerza, :Ani dla króla...a gdybym kochała, :Wzajem kochana, rolnika, pasterza, :To już by żaden Kirkor... BALLADYNA :Nie chcę rady :Od głupiej siostry... Słychać klaskanie za chatą. - Balladyna zapala świeczkę I ukrywszy ją w dłoni wychodzi. ALINA :Ha! zaklaskał w borze - :Wyszła ze świeczką... O, mój wielki Boże! :Co tam pan Grabek powie na te zdrady? :Bo też ta siostra chce iść za Kirkora, :A jam widziała na kwiatkach ugora, :Ba! I pod naszą osiną słyszałam :Sto pocałunków... przebacz mi, o Chryste, :Że sądzę miłość, której ach! nie zaznałam... Klęka :Widzisz, mój Boże! ja mam serce czyste, :A przysięgając nie złamię przysięgi... :Boże! ptaszęta u twojej potęgi :Mogą uprosić o wiszeńkę czarną, :Jaskółkom w dziobek dajesz muszkę marną. :Jeśli ty zechcesz, Boże mój jedyny, :Gdzie stąpię... wszędzie czerwone maliny... Siada na ławie i usypia. SKIERKA śpiewa :Niech sen szczęścia pozłacany :Zamyka oczy dziewczyny... :A ja polecę do Goplany... Odchodzi. ALINA przez sen :Wszędzie maliny! maliny! maliny... Koniec aktu pierwszego *